Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing device for a rotary electric machine and a manufacturing method for a rotary electric machine equipped with a stator having a stator core formed by arranging in an annular shape a plurality of divided cores each having a coil surrounding a portion of a divided iron core through an insulator.
Description of the Related Art
A stator of this type of rotary electric machine includes crossover lines which are formed by routing coil lead lines, which are led out from the coils, within accommodating grooves that are formed along a circumferential direction of the stator core on an outer circumferential surface of an insulator, and terminal parts that are provided on ends of the crossover lines.
A method for manufacturing a rotary electric machine of this type, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-235593. In such a method, the crossover lines are formed by placing an outer circumferential surface of a disk portion that is fixed to a main body of a pushing jig in contact with the coil lead line, and inserting the coil lead line into the accommodating grooves, and the terminal parts are formed by pressing the outer circumferential surface of the disk portion against the coil lead line and bending the coil lead line.